Weapon of the Harlequin
by Satsuki the Vision
Summary: The harlequin tells the inquisitor of the weapons


For an Eldar warrior to fall in battle without his weapon is considered a sorrowful death, almost a wasted fatality. But for a Harlequin to fall in battle bereft of his or her weapon, one that they have received when they began to walk down the Path, then that is nothing less than blasphemy.  
  
My master gave me my weapon when I began my apprenticeship to him. Yes, it is a finely crafted blade, is it not? With it I single-handedly brought down a Greater Daemon of Khorne, then proceeded to attack the Chaos Lord with my master. My master did not survive the battle despite having the wisdom and strength that his age gave to him, but I did and took his stead. And this blade now holds my former mentor's memories within, memories that I sometimes view when I am lost and am in need of guidance.  
  
You say that you have fought against daemons as well?  
  
Well, you are part of the Inquisition, the Ordo Malleus; so you must run into many daemons. When did you encounter and slay your first one, if I may ask?  
  
When you were only fifteen?  
  
My, what a prodigy you must have been among your kind. You frown at such praising words that I offer; I am not known for giving out compliments, especially to mon-keigh. I slew my first daemon when I was only a hundred and sixty-five, so with the way Eldar measure time I would have been considered the same age as you when you destroyed one of those Chaos abominations. It is always terrifying, the first time, rushing up to an entity that disregards the physical realm. It takes either a brave or foolish being to confront one and win.  
  
Do not be angered; I did not direct that little comment at you. May I see your blade please, inquisitor?  
  
The edge is sharp, finely honed. There are many nicks in the metal. You keep them to remind you? Of what? Oh, the memories that you have acquired over the battlefield. I see. Tell me then, inquisitor, what happened to the one who trained you? This is his sword that you hold, one that was passed down from his master and his master before him? I sense a great history in the blade.  
  
So you say he gave it to you, after you struck down the daemon and before the last of his life left his body? You do not say this with any emotion; but then you do strike me as one who is not given to emotions. Once again, I must say that you are a prodigy. Most mon-keigh, or so I have seen, do not become a fill-fledged inquisitor until they are well into their early fifties and even then they do not hold much power - they acquire it over the centuries that they live. Most who encounter daemons and have lived to share their knowledge are held in high esteem within the Ordo, am I correct? And such a serious order does not listen to the younger members, but it seems that they hold you with the highest of regards.  
  
And your power sword is a fine weapon indeed. The jewel at the tip of the blade, is that for you to focus your will and then send a psychic attack at the daemon, if you choose to do so? Ah, I see. No, I can sense psychic strengths within all beings. It is one of my talents. You have some aptitude, but I know that you rely more on strength of the body and the fortitude of the human will to get you through anything.  
  
Spar against you? I am sorry to say inquisitor, but you are no match for me. Please, do not become angry with me just because I am merely stating the truth. I have lived longer than you have, I have seen more that you have, and I have fought more battles than you have. Besides, I have the training of a Harlequin while the only training you have to fall back on is what you have learned from your deceased master and what you have picked up for yourself in your own travels.  
  
You say that an Eldar taught you a few moves? Pray by Isha, who was this being so that I might come to know of them and in turn ask them. Kelvenia? The name is unfamiliar...a half-breed, inquisitor? Well then, I shall say nothing more on the subject.  
  
Once again, let me comment on such a fine weapon. Where are you going? I have not concluded this little meeting of ours. Oh, I see. I have slandered your friend disrespectfully, in your eyes anyways. Well let me tell you something inquisitor, Harlequins are by choice and by lot 'lone wolves' for lack of a better word that I cannot find in Eldar, but I would rather be slain by my own blade than to look upon a half-breed. I am sure this Kelvenia is competent enough, but she still must have-  
  
Do not draw your weapon against me! How dare you, to attack me here within the Webway. You humans and the audacity that you have, treading upon worlds that once belonged to us Eldar and claiming them as your own, not heeding the advice we give you and then - Your admiration for your friend and how you wish me to take back the insult that I have made to her is admirable, but then you have more hopes of slaying a feared Lord of Change that of making me utter an apology.  
  
What? The daemon that you slew when you were fifteen was a Lord of Change? For a mon-keigh, you truly are full of surprises.  
  
And where are you going? Leaving? Very well then, I shall not stop you. But know this inquisitor, this is the last time that we shall ever meet. You will not be able to find the location to the Black Library, the original cause of why your coming to me. I laugh at you when you say you will find a way without my help. I salute you one more time then, human, and may I say that if I do come across you once again if you do choose to walk the Web Way, then I look forwards to testing my weapon against yours.  
  
But might I caution this? A Harlequin will always win. 


End file.
